Breakfast
by Schmidster8
Summary: Logan loves breakfast. Kendall loves Logan. Kendall makes breakfast for Logan. Fluff-fluffy-fluff.


Just a quick fluffy drabble inspired my dinner...cereal. Enjoy!

I do not own Big Time Rush, the show, the music or the men.

* * *

Logan chuckled to himself as he stirred his cereal around the bowl, chasing the little pot of gold and shamrocks with his spoon. His boyfriend had just woken up and he was gliding around the kitchen, opening one cabinet for his usual _Spider-Man_ mug and opening another for not one, but_ two_ tea bags. One was never strong enough.

He whistled to himself as he poured the scalding water into his mug and finally rested his back against the counter, gripping his tea as his hands warmed up. He glanced over to Logan who was silently stirring his cereal. Actually, more like attacking a mini-marshmallow.

"Do you break up your food like that so you don't have to chew or something?" Kendall inquired. He contently smiled when he received that sarcastic, lopsided smirk from his boyfriend.

"No, I just like to enjoy my meals. You would, too, if you ever ate breakfast in the mornings. Seriously, how do you survive on just tea?"

Kendall laughed and leaned across the counter to Logan, inches from the shorter man's ear.

"Very carefully."

Logan shook his head from side to side with a small smile on his lips as Kendall confidently strode back to their bedroom, leaving Logan with an answer that didn't quite answer his question.

Just like every other morning.

* * *

The next morning Logan awoke to the smell of cooked bacon. His eyes shot open and he was out of his bed and running into the kitchen before you could say "Good morning."

He came to an immediate halt when he took in the sight in front of him.

Kendall was standing at the stove in his grey and blue plaid boxers and his black skinny jeans. His bare back looked so smooth and warm as it formed wrinkles every time Kendall moved a slice of bacon around in the pan in front of him. Logan's breath hitched in his throat as Kendall placed the spatula in his back pocket and walked the plate of bacon to the nicely set table that Logan hadn't noticed while taking in the godly sight that was his boyfriend.

Kendall turned around and smiled when he saw the expression on Logan's face.

"Are we seeing something that we like, Mr. Mitchell?"

Logan could only move his head up before Kendall was placing his hands on either side of Logan's face. He sighed when Kendall's lips captured his own and his hands immediately flew to the hair resting at the nape of Kendall's neck. He gave a gentle tug and grinned at the moan that escaped the taller man's lips.

Too soon, Kendall was pulling away and placing a quick peck on Logan's nose.

"Come on, sleepyhead. I don't want this good meal to get cold!"

"Did my boyfriend just say meal? As in something you cooked? Yourself?"

Kendall faked an offended look, his mouth in the shape of an O while a small smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

"I have never been so offended in all my life!"

Logan laughed and sat himself down at the table while Kendall ran into their bedroom to grab a shirt. When Kendall returned he was wearing his black and red plaid shirt, Logan's favorite. Grinning, he picked up his fork and stabbed at the eggs before popping it into his mouth and watching Kendall. What a sight to see.

Kendall was resting his forearms on the table. The fork was firmly held in his right hand, while the left was clenched in a soft fist, calloused thumb rubbing against calloused forefinger. Logan loved those fingers. They sent shivers down his spine whenever they placed a lingering touch to Logan's hands, arms, anywhere. He loved watching them strum guitar strings almost as much as he loved watching those big eyebrows furrow together when Kendall was playing a new song to him or simply thinking. He loved those lips, that German nose, those soft cheeks that were the perfect place to leave gentle kisses as the blond peacefully dreamed at night.

Logan loved the man sitting across from him. All of him, on the outside and the inside. He most especially loved Kendall's heart. He never met anyone with a bigger heart than Kendall's. He didn't even want to find out if it was possible to have a bigger heart than Kendall's.

Kendall ripped off a piece of bacon and chucked it into his mouth before looking to Logan. He twitched his head to the side, silently asking Logan what was on his mind.

Logan never broke eye contact simply replying, "I love this. No one ever makes me breakfast. Why did you?"

"Well, you asked how I only survive on tea and I suppose that was a good question. So I took a stroll to the dark side and decided to have a meal as my breakfast. I thought you'd wanna join me. Was I wrong?"

Logan smiled. "No, you were perfectly right. I love the eggs. The fruit salad is a nice touch, too. And we all know how I feel about bacon."

"That's true," Kendall observed. "You do love it."

"Breakfast is just the best! I love everything breakfast."

Kendall laughed at how animated his boyfriend was getting. "I love you."

Logan stopped chewing immediately and stared at Kendall, shocked expressions mirrored on each other's faces.

"What was that?"

Kendall initiated a coughing fit, thus needing his precious tea to clear his throat.

"Cause I could have sworn you said that you loved me, Kendall."

Kendall ran out of things to do. He had coughed, drank tea, shoved more food in his mouth, proceeded to actually choke and drank more tea. Now he was just sitting in his chair hoping that the man he loved could love him back.

Logan stood up and walked around the table, taking Kendall's hands in his own and pulling him up out of his seat. Kendall got nervous all of a sudden and he never got nervous. Logan could tell and twisted his fingers with Kendall's, assuring them both that they weren't going anywhere.

"I hope you said that you loved me," Logan whispered. "I love you, too."

Kendall erupted with euphoria and trapped Logan in his embrace. He crashed their lips together, tasting the bacon and the pineapple and Logan. The brunet moaned and couldn't help shoving his hands in Kendall's hair. He needed more. He pulled Kendall down impossibly closer as he opened his mouth, luring Kendall in to claim what was rightfully his. Logan didn't want to be anyone else's. Kendall gladly entered his mouth and began to map out the space that he knew so well already, lapping at the roof of Logan's mouth before tangling their tongues together.

When the need for air became necessary much too soon, Logan pulled back and rested his forehead on Kendall's cheek, quietly placing kisses along his chiseled jaw.

"Say it."

Kendall grinned, "I love you, Logan."

Logan's lips curled into a smile that swallowed his whole face. "Say it again, please."

Kendall took Logan's face between his hands, looking directly into the warm, chocolate orbs he felt were home.

"Logan, I love you. But can we please finish eating breakfast? I promise when we finish you'll be begging for me to stop telling you that I love you."

Logan agreed before chuckling to himself. He would never get tired of hearing those words coming from the one who had his heart.


End file.
